Double Date
by MinnieG123
Summary: When Jack plans a date with his girlfriend, all he expects is the normal mushy, romantic stuff. What happens when two girls plan to go on the date, unknown to him? Contains characters from the movie and Broadway musical.


Getting ready for a date when at the Jacobs' house can be very hectic.

Sarah's brother, David, only made things worse with his constant pestering and questions. "Are you sure you'll be OK without me? I can walk you to the Lodging House if you want. Maybe I could—"

"I'll be fine, David," was Sarah's only reply as she applied the last of her makeup. Or what she could scavenge from her mother's collection without her noticing. Sighing, she gave Les a huge hug, while he was struggling to get out of her grasp.

"Sarah!" Les groaned loudly. "I'm near ten, why can't you treat me like I'm older?"

"If that's what you want," Sarah stated as she grabbed his hand to shake it stiffly.

After saying goodbye to the rest of her family, Sarah finally made it out the door of their apartment. She noticed that her bow was coming loose from her hair, and her skirt was too short, and her hands were shaking so hard that she couldn't control them. It was just a date, after all, but she wanted to make sure it was perfect.

Jack seemed very stressed out last time she saw him. Although the strike had just ended, it looked as if he still hadn't been getting any sleep. Everywhere he went someone tried to stop and congratulate him on the success of the strike. This date was supposed to be a break from that. They had planned to have a peaceful night on the roof of the lodging house, so they didn't have to go out with all of the other newsies.

Sarah decided to take the long way to the lodging house. Then, she could think about what she would say to Jack. She had no idea what to talk about, or what to say if he asked her a question.

_Maybe I should have asked David to come,_ she thought. _No, I have to do this on my own. It will go just fine._

Her footsteps echoed in the cool air on the dark, dank streets. She was glad nobody was on the street that she was on; it wasn't the best neighborhood for her to be going through. It was all for Jack, so she didn't mind. Her love for Jack fueled her as much as the urge to win fueled the newsies during the strike. He felt the same for her, didn't he?

* * *

Katherine was excited for her night with Jack. She had had so much fun with him and the guys during the strike, and she hoped that this would be a million times better. It was nice to know that someone cared about her as much as Jack did. Her father certainly didn't care. The only time she had got praise from her father was—wait, was she ever praised by him? He was constantly at work, trying to come up with new ways to gain money. Money. That's what he cared about. Not that he needed it. Her family was extremely rich, as rich as one could get from being related to "the most powerful man in New York.

The only thing that Katherine's father cared about in her life was her relationship with Jack. He was still a little sour about the strike, so her dating Jack was probably driving him insane. She had to sneak out of her house earlier to get to the date. Now, she was taking the quickest route possible, so she could get to the lodging house before he even knew that she was gone.

Spending the night with Jack was all she had thought about for the day. They had planned it lthe day before, when she bumped into him while he was selling.

"Hey, uh, Katherine," he started suddenly. "I was wonderin' if youse wanted ta come ova da lodgin' house tomorrow…"

Katherine silently giggled. The thought of him, _the_ Jack Kelly, being shy when talking to a girl was absolutely absurd. When they first met, he had been so confident and cocky. It's amazing how love can change someone.

* * *

Jack walked out of the lodging house, getting very jittery. She was almost here, for our first date since the strike ended. It was great that there was someone he could settle down with because he had never had a girl that _really_ liked him before.

Soon, he saw two figures walking towards him from opposite directions. She was finally here! As they approached, they both reached their hands out and kissed him on the cheek. They stepped back almost immediately and froze. Katherine gasped as Sarah glared at her, then at Jack.

Finally, they spoke, "Who are you?"

* * *

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, so please review and tell me what you think. If there is anything you think I should change or look over, just let me know. Thank you!**


End file.
